Seasons of Life
by reilert79
Summary: Miranda competes in the national championships; Chris and David argue; Everyone in the family has a secret they are keeping from Chris...


Seasons of Life

***Chris and David's place***

It is Sunday. Chris, David, and Miranda have just returned from St. Lucia.

They have been kind of having a lazy morning. David made everyone scrambled eggs with veggies and cheese, and fresh squeezed OJ.

Miranda still has a week off school, and she and Lisa are leaving Monday night to go to the Nationals ski competition in Jackson Hole, Wyoming.

They were settling into their new place well. Chris' favorite part was the floor to ceiling windows in the living room, where she could sit on the couch and have a fire in the fireplace and enjoy the view.

Chris got out the laptop and booked them flights to Jackson Hole for Wednesday. She and David were going to stay in Jackson hole till Saturday, and Lisa and Miranda were going to fly back on Sunday, if the competition ran over.

Miranda brought her laundry down, and started it.

Bridgit was going to come take care of Firefly, so Miranda made a list of instructions, and a grocery list for Chris.

"Chris, can we go get some crickets today?"

"Your dad can take you sweetie".

Miranda chuckled that Chris was still grossed out by the crickets.

Miranda went to get ready, and David took her to get some crickets. They stopped by the store and got some groceries also.

Chris was making zucchini lasagna for dinner, and had invited Bridgit and Lisa and Charli and the guys.

When David got back from the store with Miranda, Chris started making the lasagna.

She used the mandolin slicer to slice the zucchini, and then made the tomato sauce without salt. After the sauce was made she assembled the lasagna, and put it in the fridge for later.

She chopped the other veggies for a salad, and then followed a recipe for cauliflower rice. Healthy eating was going to be an adjustment for everyone, but she was hoping they could find their way through it and it would stick.

Miranda came and sliced up a bunch of oranges to put in the cricket tank. She put some in the fridge for Bridgit to put in and she put some in now.

She reached in and got Firefly out, and was walking around holding her.

"Miranda, you are freaking me out with that….please be careful".

"She's fine. She likes to be held".

She eventually put her back in the cage and got her some kale, which Firefly gobbled up quickly.

Bridgit, Lisa and Charli arrived at 5.

"Sorry, but the guys aren't coming. They are having a guys day, at the movies".

"Well, that's ok. They are always welcome for family dinner".

Lisa had brought some fruit and cheese to have with dinner.

Miranda started showing Bridgit how to feed Firefly and when and how to open the cage and how to transfer the crickets.

"I thought you were getting the fancy cage".

"Yeah, we haven't done that yet. But we are going to".

Chris put the lasagna in the oven, and assembled the cauliflower rice and put that in the oven.

"We are on a healthy kick, so this is a noodle-less lasagna, cauliflower rice, and salad. Plus, we have your fruit and cheese, so this should be a great dinner, if it tastes ok".

"Sounds awesome!".

"What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Miranda needs to be at the airport at 10:30. Our flight is at 12:45, and we will land at 9:30".

"That's the same flight we have on Wednesday".

"Awesome".

"What days is she competing?"

"Wednesday is prelims, and then individuals will be Thursday and Friday morning, and team events will be Friday night and Saturday morning, if needed".

"That sounds good. Our return flight Saturday isn't until the afternoon, so that should work".

"Where are you staying?"

"At the resort".

"Good, us too".

Lisa helped Chris set the table, and Bridgit fed Charli and got her settled in the pack n play. David was getting everyone beverages.

The oven timer went off, and Chris got everything out of the oven. She got the salad out, and the bottles of dressing.

Everyone made their plates and headed to the table.

"Lisa, can I use my miles and upgrade to first class?"

"Sorry, munchkin. The team has to fly together".

Miranda looked bummed, but she understood.

Everyone was raving about how good the zucchini lasagna was.

"Good recipe, babe".

"Thanks honey".

"Do you guys like the cauliflower rice?"

Lisa loved it. David said it was alright, Miranda shook her head no.

Chris took a bite. She didn't love it, but she didn't hate it.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste".

Bridgit took a bite and said that she liked it, but then again if you don't like cauliflower, it's not for you.

After dinner was over, Miranda talked everyone into staying and playing a game. They played 4 rounds of Cards against Humanity, and then Lisa and Bridgit and Charli had to leave.

"Charli and I will be here on Wednesday. We are excited to stay here".

"We are happy that you will be staying here, thank you for doing it".

After a round of hugs and kisses, they left.

Miranda went to finish packing, and Chris finished the laundry.

She put fresh sheets on her and David's bed, and asked Miranda if she wanted her to change the sheets for her.

"No, I can do it". Chris handed her the sheets and told her to toss her old ones down.

After Chris got the sheets on the bed, she went and took a bubble bath. David was on the bed with his laptop, working on a brief. He had his papers all spread out.

She got out of the bath, and put on her pajamas. She went and locked the door, and set the alarm, and got herself a glass of water.

She came and climbed into bed next to David.

"What are you working on, honey?"

"A brief for a case that will be in heard in court tomorrow, babe."

"You gonna work all night?"

"I have several hours ahead of me yet".

Chris grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, and turned it down low.

After the news was over, she turned it off, and rolled over. She reached up and turned her light off.

She reached into her nightstand, grabbed her sleep mask and put it on.

She fell asleep. David worked till 4, and then fell asleep without even touching her.

***Monday Morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off. David was up and gone. She went upstairs and woke Miranda up, and then made them both breakfast. She realized when she looked at her clock, that this was the anniversary of the scavenger hunt that David had sent her on to find him.

She showered and dressed, and then took Miranda to the airport.

After putting Miranda in Lisa's hands, she hugged them both and then left.

She went and got her hair cut, and had the stylist put in some pink sections underneath and on the edges. She ran a few errands, and stopped at a jewelry store on the way home.

She came home afterwards, and did a workout on the Apple TV, and then started doing laundry for their trip.

She made a garlic cheese butter spread, and spread it on some chicken, and put it in the oven to bake for a couple hours. She made David's favorite peach tea, and sautéed mushrooms, that were his favorite.

She texted David and told him that dinner would be ready at 5:30.

Just before 5, she took the chicken out of the oven, and checked it. She put it back in to cook a little longer, and set the table and lit some candles.

She turned the music to David's favorite Jazz radio station.

She went and got the gift that she had gotten him and put it on the table. She signed the card, and propped it up against the vase of flowers that were on the table, just behind the gift.

The oven timer went off, and she got the chicken out, and sliced it.

She made her plate, and waited till 6. David still wasn't home, and he hadn't responded to her text either.

She finally ate at 6, alone. After she was finished, she made him a plate, and put it on the stove. She left his gift on the table, and blew out the candles. She left the music playing.

She cleaned up the kitchen, and went to the den and watched a movie on Netflix. After the movie was over, she went and took a bubble bath, and then headed to bed. It was 10 p.m. David wasn't home, nor had he texted or called.

Chris wasn't mad, she was hurt.

***Tuesday***

Chris was long asleep when David finally came home, around 11.

He saw the gift and the candles and the dinner, and knew he had screwed up.

He quietly came to bed, and climbed in and wrapped his arms around her. He woke up when his alarm went off, and decided to let her sleep.

He left her a note that they would have a do-over tonight when he got home, and that he loved her.

He was gone by 7. She woke up at 8, and started packing. Thankfully, David had fed Firefly before he left, so she wouldn't have to do it.

She went to the dining room, and saw that he hadn't opened his gift from her.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

She finished packing her suitcase, and then settled on the couch to watch TV. She took a nap just after lunch, and woke up around 4. She decided to give David a taste of his own medicine.

She made dinner, and left it for him. She left him a note that a do-over wasn't necessary, and that she would be home in time for them to go to the airport.

Then, she went to French film festival, and paid for 3 movies.

David got home at 5:45. He saw Chris' note, and realized that she misinterpreted everything he had done. He figured they would straighten it out when she got home.

He ate dinner, and then cleaned the kitchen, and gave Firefly some kale. He started packing his suitcase.

He almost texted Chris, but figured she wouldn't answer, so he didn't.

He got in bed to read, and wait for her. He fell asleep, just before she came in.

She quietly got ready for bed, and slipped into bed beside him. He never woke up.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and got in the shower. She made breakfast for the both of them, and set it on the stove. She heard David getting in the shower, so she knew he was awake. She went in and got dressed and dried her hair, and did her makeup.

She was finished by the time he got out of the shower.

She loaded her bag into the Jeep, and started writing Bridgit a note. David could tell she was upset with him, so he was trying to give her some space. However, on the inside, she was dying for him to say something.

They spent most of the morning avoiding each other.

They got in the car at 10, and drove in silence to the airport.

David parked the car, and Chris got out and grabbed her bag. She carried it to the baggage check, even though David told her he would.

After they made it through security, they headed to their gate.

Chris went to a bookstore that was right before their gate and bought a new book. She went and sat next to David, and started reading.

"Babe, I-".

"Save it, David. I don't want to argue in public". She didn't even look up when he said it.

They read in silence till they were called to board.

They settled into first class, and Chris ordered a club soda with extra lime, and pulled out her book and continued to read.

David pulled out his laptop and started working.

Chris was seething that he had brought his work, but didn't say anything.

After takeoff, when they were in the air, they had been reading and working for about 40 minutes, when David put his work away, and closed his laptop.

"Are you ready to talk about this yet?"

"Still in public".

"We can be quiet can't we?"

"Not about this. And really, I don't have anything to say."

Chris was quiet the rest of the trip. David eventually grabbed his book and started reading.

They landed in their first layover, in Detroit. They got off the plane, and headed to the gate. There was a restaurant next to where their gate was, so they grabbed something to eat, and sat at the gate. David was nice and went and got Chris Starbucks and brought it to her.

"Thank you".

She drank it quietly, while she read a magazine.

They boarded their next plane, and once again had first class.

This time, they were sitting next to each other, but the seats were farther apart.

This flight was a little shorter, and Chris read her book and slept most of the way.

They landed in Salt Lake City, and only had 30 minutes till their next flight took off.

By the time they got to the gate, they only had about 10 minutes till they started boarding again.

After they boarded their final flight, Chris pulled out her travel pillow and blanket and took a short nap for the duration of the flight. She set her phone alarm so that she would wake up in time, and fell asleep.

They landed and de-boarded the plane. They headed to baggage claim, got their bags, and headed to the rental car counter. They had reserved an SUV for the weekend.

They waited while the SUV, a Tahoe, was pulled around for them.

It was a short drive to the resort.

"Are you hungry, do you want to stop and eat?"

"Sure".

They found a steakhouse and stopped. The only seats available were at the bar, so they sat there. It was noisy because there was a basketball game on all of the TV's in the bar.

After they ate, they got back in the car and headed to the resort.

They checked in, and went to their room. They found Lisa and Miranda in the lobby, and talked to them for a few minutes. They got to their rooms and put their stuff down. Chris got out her pajamas and was going to head to the bathroom to change. David blocked her.

"Ok babe. You have been giving me the silent treatment long enough. You and I are going to discuss this, calmly, now".

"I told you, I don't have anything to say".

"Well, I do".

"Well, say it".

"I'm sorry I didn't come home on time, and I am sorry I didn't answer your text message. I was in court, and the judge thought we would get a verdict so he kept pushing, and we didn't take any breaks. He finally let us go at 10, and instead of texting you, I just came straight home. I didn't open the gift you left me, because I wanted to open it with you".

"Ok".

"That's why I wanted a do-over. So, we could spend some time together, babe".

"Ok".

"So, why did you go to the movies?"

"Because I wanted to see the French film festival".

"Babe".

"And, because I wanted you to know how it felt to be looking forward to something and have it all fall apart".

"Babe, I'm sorry. I should have woken you up when I got home, and I should have woken you up before I left for work yesterday".

"That would have been nice".

"Look, we will have a nice dinner tomorrow night, all by ourselves somewhere, I promise. I love you babe, you gotta know that".

"I do".

"So are you going to be mad for a long time?"

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt".

"I know babe, I do. I am really sorry".

He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug, and then let her go change into her pajamas.

"You know you don't have to do that…we are married, you can change in front of me".

Silence.

She came out, and climbed into bed.

"Babe, I have something for you".

"What?"

"The gift I was going to give you last night".

"The moment has passed, David. I don't want to open it when I am upset with you".

"Fine. You can open it at dinner tomorrow".

She nodded.

They turned the lights out, and laid there, trying to sleep. David waited till Chris fell asleep, and then wrapped his arms around her.

***Thursday***

They woke up around 8, and showered and dressed. They had breakfast in the lobby, and then went to find Miranda on the slopes.

"Want to get some runs in today, babe?"

"I don't think we'll have time".

They watched Miranda in her first competition. Lisa found them and came over to chat.

"Miranda's up next- she is doing downhill freestyle, and then downhill slalom".

"Great. Where should we go to watch her?"

"Right here is perfect. The finish line is right across from us".

The competition started in 10 minutes, and Miranda did amazing. She even threw in a spin and skied backwards at one point. She ended up being in first place and beating the other girls by at least a second.

"Yay! Miranda just got a gold medal!".

She skied off to get ready for the slalom, and this time she tied with another girl. They ended up having a tiebreaking run, and Miranda beat this girl by .0001 of a second. Two gold medals!

Miranda was done for the day, but had night practice. She ate lunch with Lisa, Wade, Chris and David.

After lunch was over, Chris and David headed to their room.

Chris laid down to take a nap, and David did some work in the den on his laptop. He woke her up at 5, and they got ready for dinner.

"Where are we going?"

"I made us reservations. It's a surprise".

She hadn't really brought any fancy clothes, so she put on distressed skinny jeans, her UGG boots, a bright pink sweater, and her puffy silver coat.

David had on jeans, snow boots, and a sweater. He put on his leather jacket that he knew Chris liked, and they headed out.

She let him hold her hand in the car, but she wasn't overly affectionate. Baby steps.

They pulled up to the restaurant and parked. She looked up. They were at a hibachi restaurant.

She smiled a little. They went inside and got seated.

She and David sat down, and ordered.

After the waitress went away, he turned to her and gave her the gift he had brought for her.

"Happy Scavenger Hunt-iversary, babe".

He put the present on the table. It was a rectangular box. She opened it, to reveal a beautiful diamond and aquamarine tennis bracelet set in platinum.

"Oh, honey. It's gorgeous". She held out her arm and he put it on her.

She kissed him. It was their first kiss in 2 days.

She opened the card he had given her, and read it.

He had written a lovely note. "If I could go back in time, I would have found you sooner, and loved you longer all over again".

"Thank you, honey". She kissed him a few more times.

He opened her card and her gift. She had gotten him a new watch with diamond chips, and it was engraved "So glad you found me again", and the date of their scavenger hunt.

"Babe, I love it".

He leaned over and kissed her, and put his arm around her.

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, honey. I was being selfish, I just wanted you all to myself".

"It's ok, babe. I should have handed my phone to my assistant and asked her to text you, or asked the judge for a break. I think I got so used to being able to leave right at 4, babe. I promise next time, you will hear from me".

"Honey, it wasn't so much that you didn't come home or call or text me. It was that I wanted to be remembered-I wanted our special day to be remembered".

"I could never forget that day, babe. It's the day that our lives started over again".

He kissed her a few times.

The waitress brought their drinks, and their soups and salads.

The chef arrived and cooked their dinner. It was delicious. They had a nice evening, and Chris was more herself after dinner.

She and David left the restaurant and went back to the resort. They checked on Miranda and Lisa, and then headed to their room.

They watched TV in bed for a little bit, and David decided to read some. Chris snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest while he read, and fell asleep.

David reached up and turned out the light, and snuggled with her and fell asleep.

***Friday***

Chris and David woke up, and got ready. They headed downstairs to have breakfast with Lisa and Wade and Miranda.

After breakfast, they sat in the lobby waiting for Miranda's competition to start. She had 2 team races today, and then she would be done, unless for some reason she had to race again tomorrow.

Chris and David got a nice window seat in the heated tent where they could watch the competition.

David ordered them some hot chocolate to drink.

Miranda's team was going last. There were only 4 teams. It was kind of like a relay, except they were all going to be skiing at the same time. They were going to take off 5 seconds from each other. Miranda, the fastest skier, was the anchor. In the first event, they were just skiing downhill. In the second one, they were skiing slalom, where you had to tag poles. That event was going to be harder, because everyone had to tag all the poles, and each tag counted, and the team with the most tags won.

The first event started. It was going to be about 20 minutes before Miranda's team was going.

Lisa signaled Chris and David when Miranda's team was starting, and they put a reserved sign on the table and walked outside to watch the competition on the sidelines. Lisa was recording it on her phone, so Chris didn't get hers out.

The first two teams had made it down the slope in 1 minute 12 seconds, and 1 minute 14 seconds. Miranda's team was up next. They started out, and were moving pretty fast, and then Miranda started skiing. She zoomed down the mountain, and across the finish line. The final time was 1 minute, 11 seconds. Miranda's team was in first place. Chris and David were jumping up and down.

Lisa and Wade jumped up and down and hugged and kissed. They were so excited.

The next event was starting as soon as all the teams were back up at the top. This was slalom skiing. This event was going to be televised on a big screen in the tent, so they went back to their table to watch.

Miranda's team was going last again. The first team got 54 poles out of 55. The second team got 53 out of 55.

Miranda's team started off good, and got the first 35 with no issues. Then some of the girls started missing the poles. Miranda was the last to take off, and she hit every single pole on the way down. Because she didn't miss at all, they had 54 poles.

That means there would be a tie breaker. So, the coaches had to pick their best skier, to run the course alone, and tag as many poles as possible. It was a no-brainer. Miranda.

She got on the lift, and headed up to the top. She zipped down the mountain, and hit every single pole. The other competitor went, and hit every single pole-except the last one. Miranda's team won!

It was a straight sweep for gold medals. Chris and David were jumping up and down, and celebrating. Lisa and Wade were so excited. Everyone ran up and hugged Miranda. They got ready for the medal ceremony. She was presented with 2 team medals, and 2 individual medals. After the ceremony was over, Wade told the parents he was taking everyone to dinner at the local pizzeria. They were going to give out team awards and kind of have a team banquet.

Everyone loaded up and headed to the pizzeria. David grabbed a booth for him and Chris and Wade and Lisa.

The room was like a buffet, and they had several different kinds of pizza available, but you could also order your own pizza to your table. They ordered a few slices of pepperoni and extra onion to their table, and then went to make their salads.

After they got back to the table, the waitress brought their cups for drinks. Their options were sodas or water.

"So much for starting a healthy eating and workout plan. Guess we can take the plunge when we get home".

After everyone had eaten, Wade got up and started the speech.

"This season has been amazing. Everyone in life has seasons, and they eventually all come to an end. This season has come to an end, but it will lead us to next season. The difference in the team from last season to this season is phenomenal. I think it's safe to say that we wouldn't be here right now if Miranda Keeler hadn't joined the team. She is the strongest competitor that we have, and she makes the team stronger also. Not only is she an amazing competitor, but she teaches the other team members how to improve their skills as well, and she isn't self-absorbed; every win to her is a team win. Miranda's focus isn't on how many trophies she can collect, it's really on how much time she can spend skiing. She would ski in a blizzard if it was allowed. She not only turned our win/loss statistics around, she turned our morale as a team around, she amped up the competitive spirit of the team, and pushed everyone to try harder and do their best, and on a personal note, she led me to the wonderful woman who is going to be my wife, and her amazing family. So, for those reasons, and many more that I probably haven't discovered yet, Miranda Keeler gets our Newcomers award, our best female athlete award, and our MVP award".

Everyone was clapping and cheering for her as she went up to the podium and picked up the awards from Wade. They posed for some pictures and then she sat back down with the team.

"Now on to the rest of the female athletes. Most improved is a girl who started 2 seasons ago, and didn't medal till this season. She knocked more than 4 minutes off her downhill time, and has more than doubled the number of hits in her slalom races. Olivia Jacobson, you are the most improved female athlete!".

"Most determined goes to someone who is consistently on time to practice, and never gives up. She brings extra equipment to practice and competitions in case someone else needs it. She constantly watches Youtube videos of other skiers so that she can improve her skills. Her dad told me that one day this summer, she put garbage bags on their yard, and poured dish soap on them so she could ski. Kinley Patterson, you are the most determined female skier".

"Finally, we have the award for best attitude. This person has the absolute best attitude I have seen in all my years of coaching and being coached. She literally never gets upset with herself or others, and she is a joy to coach. I seriously wonder sometimes if she even knows how to be upset because I never see her upset or even mad. She takes that willingness to forgive herself and others and channels it into skiing so she can do better. And Lisa tells me that in the hotel rooms at competitions, all the girls are talking and sharing about their lives, and in Lisa's opinion, she has the sweetest heart of all the girls. Jacy Matthews, you are the winner of the Best Attitude award".

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. Wade then handed out the awards for the males, and then the team moms handed Wade and Lisa their coaches gift.

Wade and Lisa came back and sat down, and everyone ate another round of pizza.

"Good job on the speech baby, you did great". Lisa kissed him, and they started eating.

After they finished eating, they all headed back to the resort. Their flights were leaving at 1 tomorrow.

They arrived back at the resort. There was literally nothing going on in the lobby and the resort was eerily quiet. Chris surmised that a lot of the people there for the competition had left as soon as it was over.

Chris and David headed to their room. It was only 7:15.

"Want to sit on the patio, babe?"

"Sure". They opened their balcony to sit outside and found that there was a table without any chairs. So, they went back inside. Chris went and washed her face and put on her pajamas, and came back to bed. She decided to get in bed and read some. David climbed into bed next to her, and turned on the TV. He found them a murder mystery to watch, and they both got into it. Chris put her book away and got really into it.

"Oh, they bungled this case from the very beginning".

It was a case about a lady who had been raped, and the police never even had a rape kit done on her. And the detective didn't use evidence bags to collect and store evidence, so fingerprints were lost, smudged, etc.

She and David finished that, and she got behind him and gave him a chest rub and a shoulder rub while they watched the news.

"I think I want to start running the foundation again, and I also want to start doing work with our HOA".

"Those are both excellent ideas, babe".

They snuggled up and fell asleep, and slept all night wrapped together.

***Saturday***

Chris and David woke up, and showered and got ready. They packed their things and went and checked out of the hotel, and then put their bags in the rental car. They met everyone for breakfast in the lobby restaurant.

After breakfast, Miranda was riding to the airport with the team, so Chris and David drove to the airport alone.

They parked at the airport and returned the rental car. After that was done, they took a shuttle to the baggage check and began the process of getting their bags checked and getting through security.

They had about 2 hours to kill, so they shopped in a little gift shop, and there was a stand of gift cards. They grabbed several universal ones and a card, and a few magazines, and an ornament and checked out.

Chris was suddenly sad that she was going to have to start their Christmas ornament collection over since all of theirs had been lost in the fire.

They went and sat at their gate, and Chris pulled out a notepad and pen. She started making a list of things she wanted to replace.

Christmas ornaments, Christmas decorations, their wedding pictures, and pictures of her and the crew from the 14th, plus pictures of her and David from when they were dating.

She made a list room by room. She wasn't so much concerned about artwork that had been on the walls as she was the pictures of them and family.

"Babe, tomorrow night, we are having dinner with some people from work at The Plaza hotel. We gotta be there by 6, Miranda too".

"Do I know these people?"

"No, they are people that I work with at the new firm. You probably could have met them a long time ago, but I'm not sure".

"Ok. What kind of menu is it?"

"Indian food".

Chris hated Indian food.

"Ok babe, I will go with you, but on the way home, you have to take me to grab a cheeseburger and fries somewhere".

"Deal".

She texted Bridgit.

"Are you at my house?"

"Yes".

"Can you look in my closet and see if I have anything suitable for a dinner tomorrow night at the Plaza? It's a dressy work thing for David's firm. So, if I don't, we will need to go shopping tomorrow. And please see if Miranda has something too".

"Will do. I can get some dresses on loan from the store and bring them to your house if you want, so that you can try them on at home instead of having to come in, if you'd like".

"Perfect. I am looking for something that is dressy, but not like a full out ball gown with a train. Something more simple. I loved that gold short dress that you picked for me last time, and I also love the patterned palazzo pants that I used to have. So, something between those two".

"Got it".

Chris and David boarded their flight, and sat in first class. They had the pod type seats again, and they were able to put the armrests down and sit closer together.

They had a 4 hour flight to Salt Lake City. In Salt Lake City, they had a 3 hour layover. AS soon as they got off the plane and headed to their gate, they decided to find something to eat. Wade found them a concourse that had 4 restaurants all together.

He gathered the team together.

"If you are with your parents, it's their call. But if you are not, then you are under my jurisdiction. If you are under my jurisdiction, you are not allowed to leave this concourse. You can go eat at any of these places, but you may not go out of this concourse without permission".

Lisa and Wade were heading to a burger place. Miranda and the girls wanted Baja Fresh tacos. Chris decided that sounded good to her as well, so she and David headed to Baja Fresh.

She got the steak tacos with chimichurri, and he got the steak tacos with hot sauce.

They took it back to their gate and selected a bar top table to sit at and eat.

After they were finished eating, they selected some rows at the gate and the adults took the seats and the kids all stretched out on the floor.

Miranda was texting a lot, with Bridgit. Lisa was sitting on the floor next to Lisa and they were in a group message with Bridgit.

"If that's Bridgit, ask her if she had enough cash and groceries and crickets to take care of Firefly".

Miranda texted, and then looked up.

"She says yes, it's fine. We are talking about the dress I want to wear tomorrow night".

They read and kept themselves busy until it was time to board. Their next stop was Detroit. The good part was their layover in Detroit was only 1 ½ hours, and then after a 3 hour flight, they would be home.

In Detroit, Chris was starving. They were lucky that there was a Subway right across from their gate. They all grabbed a sandwich, and ate at the gate. Before they knew it they were boarding again. Bridgit had texted some pics of dresses from Chris' closet, and then some pics of dresses that she had brought from the store.

Chris was excited to get home and look at them and try them on.

"I will need shoes, and Miranda might as well."

"On it. I got you covered on all fronts, Aunt Chris".

They boarded their last flight, which most everyone slept through anyways, and landed in New York at 12:45. They were home by 1:30.

***Chris and David's place***

Chris, David and Miranda came in and put their bags down. They had said goodbye to Lisa at the airport, but would be seeing her Monday night for family dinner.

Bridgit and Charli were still there. Charli was asleep in the pack n play in the guest room, and Bridgit was asleep on the couch.

Chris woke her up, and they hugged for a few minutes. Miranda was holding Firefly and giving her some pets and kisses.

David had headed straight to the bedroom.

Bridgit decided to show Chris the dresses, and since there was only 10 of them, she decided to go ahead and try them on.

She tried on the ones that Bridgit had brought first.

The first one she tried, she fell in love with. It was bright blue, strapless, short, with a sweetheart neckline, and had a one-shoulder chiffon strap in black, with a jeweled round clasp on it. The blue part of the dress was made from a sparkly fabric that shimmered when the light hit it. Chris looked radiant in it.

"This is the one."

"I agree. That was my favorite out of all of them that I selected".

Miranda was standing in the doorway with Firefly.

"You look really hot in that, Chris".

"Thanks, I think".

She went and put Firefly back in her cage and got her some kale as a treat.

She went upstairs and found the dresses that Bridgit had brought her, and tried them on. She selected her favorite, and put the rest back in the bag. She put on her pj's, and then brought the bag downstairs, and gave it to Bridgit.

"Which one did you pick?"

"I will text you the selfie. It's a surprise for Dad and Chris".

Chris went to the kitchen and got Bridgit's card they had gotten her and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much sweetheart, for staying here and taking care of Firefly".

"It was fun. I love your house".

She bundled up their things, and got Charli in her babywrap, and put her on. She slept through the whole thing.

She and Charli gave hugs and kisses and they headed home, with the bags of dresses. Chris insisted on helping her to the car with her stuff.

After Bridgit left, Chris came back in and locked the door and set the alarm and got herself a glass of water.

She headed into the bedroom, and called out for David.

"In…here". He sounded awful.

She went to check on him.

"Anything I can do?"

"Some cold water and some Emetrol would be nice".

David had food poisoning from the tacos in the airport.

She went and got him the medicine and water and brought it to him. She got him a cold washcloth and gave him that as well.

"Babe, this doesn't make sense. I had steak tacos too, with chimichurri sauce. What was on your tacos?"

"Steak, eggs, hollandaise, and cheddar on one, and steak, tomatoes, sour cream and hot sauce on the other."

"It was probably the hollandaise. That goes bad very quickly".

She put on her pajamas, and tried to help him as best she could. He continued getting sick for at least 3 hours.

He had convinced her to go to bed, and finally crawled in bed next to her when he was feeling a little better.

He rolled on his side with his back towards her, and she woke up and rubbed his back so he could fall asleep.

He managed to not get sick anymore, but he felt pretty crappy all day long.

Chris woke up at 9 and let him sleep in. She made breakfast for her and Miranda.

David woke up around 10, and she made him some dry toast.

"Do you still want to go tonight, honey? We can always cancel".

"No, we cannot. I will be ok".

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She went and showered and dressed in lounging clothes.

She got the laptop and started ordering Christmas ornaments from online stores to have them shipped to their house, since she was starting her collection over again.

David laid around on the couch, and finally had some real food around 2.

"Do you think you will ever have steak again?"

"Sure. I think you are right, that it's the hollandaise. I will probably have that again too, but it won't be from that restaurant".

"I don't blame you, honey".

She snuggled with him for about an hour, and then went to start getting ready.

Miranda was upstairs getting ready as well.

Chris straightened her hair and did her makeup, and selected her jewelry, and then put on her blue dress. She decided to wear strappy black heels, and grabbed her black sequin clutch to take with it.

David was putting on his best suit. He looked a little better, and the color was returning to his face.

Miranda came downstairs. Chris was in the kitchen. Her jaw dropped when she saw her.

Miranda's dress was a strapless, blue and black bandage dress. She also had on black heels that sparkled. She had a small black clutch that Bridgit had found that was perfect for the outfit. It held her phone and that was about it.

"What do you think, Chris?"

"You look gorgeous, honey. But I think your dad might think you are too grown up".

"Well, I am 14. I mean, come on".

She had a thin black cardigan in her hand, and Chris advised her to put it on, and maybe David would like it better.

He came out, and told Miranda she looked great, but Chris could tell he wasn't in love with the idea of her growing up.

"You look gorgeous, babe". He kissed her forehead.

They all gathered their things and then headed out.

***The Plaza Hotel***

David pulled up and let them out, and then went to park.

Miranda headed on in, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

David came back and he and Chris walked inside.

"Where are we meeting them, honey?"

"In ballroom A".

"That big of a room for just 10 couples?"

"Yep."

They walked up the stairs and headed towards ballroom A.

As soon as they walked in, the lights came on.

"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny". Everyone was singing and clapping.

She looked around. The room was filled with everyone. The gang from the 14th, everyone from the DA's office, Bridgit, Lisa, Wade, and Grant. Absolutely everyone that Chris had ever worked with was there, minus the ones who couldn't make it for whatever reason. Mary Beth, Harvey, and Alice were front and center.

"We got her guys!". Everyone clapped.

Chris looked at David.

"Babe, this is your retirement party. We wanted it to be a surprise, and we planned it for December. But then you had your surgery, and then we had the fire, and so now, here we are".

Chris had tears in her eyes, and she hugged David.

Everyone clapped as she came in and set her purse down on a table. There was food, dancing, and tons of pictures all around the room.

David kissed her cheek and then ran to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming. We got her!" Everyone was clapping and cheering.

"There is tons of food, so please help yourselves. The show will start after everyone has a chance to eat".

Chris and David went to get their plates. She looked at the buffet.

It was all of her favorites. She made a plate of grilled chicken, rice, salad, barbecue, fruit and grilled veggies.

She and David sat down, and Miranda, Lisa, Wade, Bridgit and Grant joined them.

"How did you guys do this?"

"Well, we had it set for December. But you had to have surgery. So we postponed it. Then the fire happened, and I figured it was too much for you to have a party and try to deal with all of that. So, we decided as a family to wait and have the party after we got settled. So, after our trip, we dove in to figuring it out. Last week when I was working late, that's where I was- at the office working out all of the details".

Chris felt like she had been punched in the gut.

She teared up. "I was so mean to you, honey".

"It's ok. I took the hit because I knew what was going on".

"And I chose to miss Miranda's ski competition so that I could finalize the details with you guys out of town and no chance you would find out".

Chris was overcome with all of her emotions. She focused on eating.

After she was done, she went to get dessert, but David stopped her.

"Dessert is after the show".

Chris sat back down. David went and got her 2 club sodas with extra lime from the bar, and brought them back to her.

She went and got another plate of salad and veggies from the buffet.

David went to the microphone again. A screen descended from the ceiling, and the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the tributes to start. We are going to start with the videos, and then we will move onto the live ones. Please turn your attention, to the screen".

The first video was Brian and Ann.

"Happy retirement baby sister, I am so proud of you. While I never really understood why you wanted to be a cop, I realize that Pop had a lot to do with it. I also realize that 40 years on the job is a long damn time, and something to be proud of, so congratulations and see you soon. Love you".

The next one was a complete surprise. It was from Inspector Knelman.

"I am retired now, so I know the joy you are facing. I wanted to say to you, congratulations, and I know that I was always hard on you and Lacey, because I always knew you could hack it. In some respects, you were a better cop than I was, as long as we reigned in your temper, and you had a knack for sniffing out a lead better than anyone on the force. Enjoy your retirement, you earned it".

Chris was shocked. She couldn't believe that Knelman thought she was a good cop.

She signaled across the room to Lacey. They understood each other.

The final video tribute was from the police commissioner. He told her what an asset she had been to the NYPD, and what a great cop she was, and how he was sorry to see her go, but he wished her well in retirement. She teared up at that one, because that recognition meant so much to her.

David stood up and got the microphone again.

"Now it's time for the live tributes. First, we have some guys that worked with my beautiful wife at the 14th, Isbecki, Petrie, and Coleman".

They went up and took their place at the podium. They all took turns reading from notecards.

Petrie went first. "You were always a damn good cop, and you were fun to be around, most of the time. Those times that it wasn't as fun, it was only because you were so focused on your work. You would have worked 24/7 if they let you. You made Sergeant, and we were all so happy for you, but none more so than Samuels. You were kind of like his kid, you know? He molded you, he trained you. He didn't coddle you and Lacey because you were women, he gave you just as many opportunities as he gave the male detectives because he knew that you could get it done. He believed in you, and we all believed in you. You and I were always very competitive. But it wasn't so much that I was trying to out run you; I was really trying to catch up to you. You were the cop that we all wanted to be. Congratulations on your retirement, Lieutenant- it was a pleasure to work with you, under you, and for you. It was an even bigger pleasure to know you and consider you a friend".

Coleman went next.

"What I most admired about you when we worked together was the way you handled tough situations. You were a pro when it came to handling things when Samuels was gone. You kept everyone in line in the squad room, and you were a force to be reckoned with at our weekly poker games. You and I were equals in terms of rank, but you were so far ahead of everyone else in terms of skill, simply because you were born with the cop skills, whereas we had to learn them. You have a real gift for not only solving a case, but for being able to break it down and connect the dots and figure it out. Instead of being like us, where we are looking at it as a puzzle with pieces missing, you are able to see it the same way, but you also know what piece to go to next. I am honored to have worked with you, and to also call you a friend. The D.A's office's gain was very much the 14th's loss. We were so sad to see you go, and I promise you, that building hasn't had the same spirit since you left."

Isbecki was next. "When I met Chris, I was still a playboy. I saw her not only as a colleague, but also as someone I was determined to make fall in love with me. And while that never happened, what did happen was a deeper, mutual respect for each other. We were also very competitive with each other; I was always organizing softball teams and baseball teams and poker games. And I was always trying to leave her out, because I didn't want to face the possibility that she was going to beat me, which she often did. I can repeat these two and say that I was honored to work with you and under you, but you know that. You are one of the greatest assets the force ever had, and in my opinion, there was no way they could have ever appreciated you enough for what you are worth. We cannot do a tribute to you, without mentioning those who went before us. Samuels, Newman, Esposito, Corassa. They were the core members of the squad. I put together some videos that I had of each of them. As it turns out, I had random, candid moments on tape of each of them talking about how much they admired you. So, I hope you enjoy this. And by the way, this is an inside joke folks, I wore my rhinestone underwear tonight, just for you".

Chris laughed and clapped, gave Isbecki a thumbs up.

The video played. It started with Esposito.

"Sergeant Cagney is one of the best bosses I think I have ever worked for. For one thing, she listens to us. She doesn't try to take over our cases, she tries to help us figure out our cases. She puts up with my shenanigans, and she's a hell of a poker player. And sometimes, she even laughs at my jokes. She has a temper, but she is able to keep it in check most of the time. She is the cop that we all strive to be. If we are a fraction of the cop she is, it's a good day, let me tell you that."

The video cut off. Isbecki grabbed the microphone again.

"Manny Esposito is no longer with us, but he deeply respected you, Lieutenant. He just didn't know how to express it all of the time. Next up, is Al Corassa.

"Chris is the greatest. She can take a case that has zero leads, and in just a few questions, she can get info out of someone that will end up being the key to the whole thing. She can almost picture the case happening in her mind and solve it just by thinking about it. She is usually one step ahead of the bad guys, and she was always, always, always, one step ahead of us in the squad room. She is fair, she is motivated, and she is a great friend. Congrats on your wedding, Chris. You deserve the best".

The video cut out. "Al Corassa was killed in the line of duty, but he is very much missed. And even though that was a video from your wedding, I am sure that the sentiment would be the same. Next up, is Jonah Newman."

A picture of Newman flashed on the screen.

"We didn't have video cameras back when Newman was with us, so all we have are pictures. However, we can tell you all about him. He was a good cop, a rookie. Chris always called him a hot dog, because he was always showing off. He was showing off, because he was in love with Chris, but he was too shy to say anything. He would tell us in the squad room that he wanted to be just like her. He would take her dad to lunch and try to learn more about her, in hopes that something would help him professionally, and that something would develop between them personally. One of my absolute favorite memories of Chris and Newman, was from the poker game".

Chris started laughing.

"We had a weekly poker game at the precinct on Tuesday nights. And the first time we let Chris play, she pretended for about 2 rounds that she had no idea how to play. Then she got serious, and beat the pants off all of us. That's why we stopped inviting her. So, when Newman joins the squad, he did the same thing, but he skipped the part about pretending not to know how to play and just went right to killing us. So, we convinced her to come and do the same to him that she did to us. Only, he had taken her dad to lunch and her dad had told him that she was one of the best poker players there ever was, and so the jig was up before it started".

Everyone was laughing and cheering.

"Detective Jonah Newman was also killed in the line of duty. That was a personal case for all of us, because most of us were with him when he was killed. We watched it happen. He was the one who could drive us crazy, but he was like our little brother. We solved it for him, and we continue to honor him and the rest of those gone before us still today. But we cannot speak about those gone before us, without mentioning the one who was responsible for all of it. If Newman was the little brother, then Samuels was the Godfather. Lieutenant Bert Samuels was our fearless leader, who advised us, reigned us in, kicked our butts, and was the best damn boss we could ever ask for. He is no longer with us, but he is always with us in spirit. There is not a day goes by that I don't think about him and the impact he had on me as a cop, and I am sure that Chris and Mary Beth, and these guys all do the same. Here is a video that I edited and put together from Samuels about Chris".

"Cagney, she is a man's cop inside a woman's body. She is 1000% cop, and a damn good one at that. You are tough as nails, you don't hold your emotions in, but your emotions are what guides you and helps you with your case. You feel your cases, you don't just figure them out. You deserve it, love you Cagney".

The screen faded to black. Chris was crying. It was rough seeing everyone that she missed.

"In conclusion, thank you Chris for working with us, and allowing us to work with you, for teaching us, and for helping us through the years, but most of all, just for being there. Next up, is Todd Feldberg, the last one to ever call you boss."

The guys took their place next to the podium in line, and Todd came up.

"This was a day I hoped would never come. Christine Cagney keeler and Mary Beth Lacey were two detectives that frequently solved cases for me. We would argue about the outcome of the case about 99% of the time. The reason we would argue is because I had to go by the law, while they were going by passion, and right and wrong. I find it highly amusing that the most passionate person on the planet in regards to putting bad guys in jail married someone who defends them".

The room roared with laughter.

"When I was promoted to District Attorney, it was only a matter of time before I began poaching people to come work for me. Chris was the first one, and she has stayed the longest. She is hard-working, dependable, smart, a damn good cop, and she can hold her own, whether it's out in the field or in a conference room with a punk that she's questioning. Not once in the more than 10 years that she worked for me did I question her instincts, her integrity, or her dedication. She has gone through her share of hard times, like all of us, but she comes out stronger and tougher each time through. She is already missed in our office, and I concur with what everyone else said- it's an honor to know you. Thank you for your service, Lieutenant."

David took the microphone again, and Todd stood in line with the rest of the guys.

"Now, for the person who probably knows my wife the best, outside of me, her partner, Mary Beth Lacey".

Mary Beth came up, and Chris could tell she was nervous.

"You know I hate public speaking, Christine. But I'll do it for you. You and I have been partners for almost 40 years. You are the only partner that I ever completely trusted, 100%. Hell, you drove me to the hospital when I was in labor with my youngest, and I even named her after you. You and I get each other like nobody else. I can tell what you are thinking most of the time, probably before you know it. And I am sure it's the same with you to me. You are closer to me than family, you are my sister. I tallied it up. You and I have been through 2 weddings, 1 divorce, countless dates and failed relationships. 1 childbirth, 4 moves, 1 fire, 1 deployment, the deaths of 2 parents, and breast cancer 3 times. And that's just in our personal life. We also each took a bullet, we had similar tragedies and scares involving our husbands. Did we always get along? Not even close. But we always respected each other, and each other's instincts. We solved countless cases just by talking to each other and investigating the facts of the case.

The biggest thing we got through was your dad dying and you going to AA afterwards. I am proud and honored that I was able to help you through that. I named my daughter after you, because you have all of the personalities that I want her to have. We started out as strangers, and then they threw us together as work partners. Slowly, we became friends, and somehow, over time, we became sisters. Even though our professional partnership has come to an end, our friendship never will. I love you, Christine Cagney Keeler".

Everyone clapped, and Chris had tears streaming down her face.

Mary Beth took her spot beside the others.

David grabbed the microphone again.

"So, I am David Keeler. I met my beautiful wife back when she was a Sergeant, and our relationship is one for the history books. We broke up and dated and broke up and dated, and eventually got married. But one thing that never changed about my wife, was her tenacity for being a great cop. We have been challenged together and individually on all levels, and she always manages to pull me through, if I am not pulling her through. Babe, we all love you, and we are so proud of your service to this city.

Two things I want to share- Chris and I recently took a wonderful vacation. Last summer, we were in Hawaii after we had renewed our vows, and we were laying on the beach. We had been talking about retiring and planning for our old age. She caught me looking up property. Now, if you know my wife well, you know that she is a New Yorker, through and through. Well, she caught me looking up property in New Jersey. She got this spark in her eyes, and she flat out told me that her favorite thing about New Jersey, was its view of Manhattan. Long story short, we will never be New Jersey residents".

Everyone was laughing. There were shouts of "Go Knicks".

"The other thing I want to share is, we recently faced the biggest hurdle we have ever faced. Yes, she had breast cancer, and we got through that. We got through my cancer, a brain injury, finding out I had a child, but this was huge. We were in Vermont skiing for the weekend, and our penthouse was lost in a fire. We returned home to ashes. We absolutely lost everything. So, we set about trying to rebuild and replace. And babe, as part of your gift tonight, I want you to look around the room. In the airport yesterday, you made a list of the things you wanted to try and replace. On it was pictures of you and I and you and your work people and you and family and you and I on our wedding day. Well, that's what these pictures are. Bridgit, Lisa, Mary Beth and I got everyone to get pictures that they had of you, with everyone, and we made copies. I contacted our wedding photographer and she is sending us another wedding album, free of charge. These are yours to keep".

The look on Chris' face was indescribable. She was crying hard. She was so touched.

"Babe, why don't you come up here and say a few words?"

Everyone clapped and she got up and came up to the podium. She hugged each of the guys, Feldberg, and then Mary Beth. She kissed David and then grabbed the microphone.

"I don't even know where to start. This is so great. You guys really know how to make a girl feel special. I guess I will start from the beginning. Coleman, Petrie, and Isbecki- I know that I wasn't the best cop I could have been back then, but I damn sure gave it a hell of a shot. I am so thankful for your friendship and camaraderie, and I learned as much from you, as you claim to have learned from me. We sure had some good times, especially around the poker table".

She turned back to the audience. "I am not shy about my problem with alcohol-I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for these guys supporting me through that. I am a better cop today because of it. Todd, you are an amazing boss to work for. You never once made me feel like I wasn't valued. You never once talked down to me, you never once questioned my skills or instincts as a cop, and you accepted me as part of your team, faults and all. You handled my illnesses with grace and class and were more than understanding. You were a pleasure to work for".

"Mary Beth- what to say? You are right, we are more than partners. We are sisters, and we will always be connected. You are the one who got me to face my alcoholism, you got me through my breakup with my dad, Pop dying, we got through your breast cancer, then you helped get me through mine, we did everything together. And it's important to note that I am not the only one retiring here, you are too. 40 years is a long time of service, but you were by my side the whole time, and I wouldn't have done it with anyone else".

Everyone clapped for Mary Beth and acknowledged them.

"If you haven't met my family, you are missing out. I have the two best nieces in the history of nieces, and the cutest great-niece there ever was. I have the best husband and the best bonus child I could have asked for. This was a shock, because I had sworn off marriage and children. But David persisted that I could do it and that we could get through whatever together, and saying yes to him is the best decision I ever made, besides the one to stop drinking. Finding out about Miranda was icing on the cake."

She looked around the room, and saw all the pictures, and became emotional again.

"I can't even begin to thank you guys for the pictures. We literally lost everything, and the pictures and the special things, like jewelry and mementos, hurt the most. So thank you".

She handed it back over to David.

"Babe, now it's time for gifts, and then dancing and cake."

He gestured towards a table at the back.

"If you brought a gift, please leave it on the table. We will open those later, but we are going to give her a few gifts on stage right now".

Petrie took the microphone.

"Lieutenant, now that you are retired, you are going to have a lot of time to relax. And along with that, comes the opportunity to relax as much as possible. So, Isbecki, Coleman, Mary Beth and I all chipped in, and we got you this". He pointed to the big screen.

"2 tickets, for you and David for a week at an all-inclusive resort in Barbados. You can pick the dates, and you can even pick which wing of the hotel you want to stay in. Meals and activities on site are all included".

Chris was so excited. She hugged all 4 of them.

"Thanks guys".

Next up was Feldberg.

"There isn't a gift that we could give you that would mean enough or show how much you truly mean to us. However, we gave you something and I was told that you needed it again, due to recent events. So, enjoy". He kissed her cheek as he handed her the bag.

It was the Kendra Scott bracelet in sapphires and diamonds that she had been given after they got back from Hawaii from the office. The original had burned in the fire.

She teared up, and tried to explain how much it meant to her.

"Thank you Todd, everyone". She put it on right then.

Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda got up and came up to the podium.

"This is from the family. We love you". They all hugged her and handed her a box.

She opened it, and inside was a framed photo of one of the pictures that they had taken on their vacation. There was also a framed picture of her and Charlie, from before he had passed away. It had been one of her favorites, and it had also been lost in the fire.

"How on earth…?"

"Dad had a copy. We told him what we needed, and he sent them to us, and had put notes on each picture. The one on this one said "Chris' favorite". So, we framed it and included it".

Chris was crying. She missed her Pop so much.

She hugged them all, and then turned to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. This was amazing! I loved working with each of you, and I loved being a cop. I am still a cop at heart, but all good things must come to an end. Please eat, and dance, and keep in touch".

Everyone clapped, and she turned and kissed David. Everyone hugged her and they went to sit. She and David had the first dance, and they showed off their moves.

Afterwards, they ate another plate and then got dessert. They partied till 11, and then everyone started going home.

Lisa and Bridgit loaded up the gifts and put them in the car. Chris was walking around the room, looking at all of the pictures. Some of them she was going to put in albums, and others she was going to leave framed and display them. There were pictures of her and the guys from the 14th, the gang at her and David's wedding, her and Samuels, lots of pictures of her and Mary Beth, and then several of her and David from different times. There were a few of her and Bridgit and Lisa, from when they were younger. She made a note in her phone to take more pics of them together.

David helped her get all of the pictures into a couple boxes. He went to settle up the bill with the hotel, and they boxed up the leftovers for them to take home. There was tons of food leftover- lobster ravioli, cheese and onion enchiladas, burger sliders, artichoke dip, chicken tenders, barbecue. You name it, it was left over.

They loaded the food into the car, and then everyone was ready to leave.

"Guys, what do you say ya'll come back to our place? We will eat, and stay up talking and have a good time".

Everyone agreed, and they all followed David back to their place.

***Chris and David's place***

The guys all helped unload the car. Chris had the box with her gifts in it, and the girls had the boxes of pictures.

Miranda unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. She went upstairs and put on her pajamas and then came back down.

Everyone kicked their shoes off, and started putting the food boxes down on the counters.

Chris got out plates and glasses, and the girls took the food boxes to the table.

Everyone made their drinks, and then went to the table and started getting plates made.

After everything was reheated, they all sat down to eat.

"You guys take the best vacations, and throw the best parties".

"They do, don't they?" Wade and Grant were in total agreement.

"This was so fun, I might get a job just to retire again".

"What was your favorite part, Aunt Chris?"

"Hmm…. Probably the videos of Lieutenant Samuels, Esposito, Corassa, and the pictures of Newman. I really miss those guys, Isbecki put a lot of thought and effort into that".

"The young one was so cute".

"Yeah, he was. But he thought he was the greatest thing ever, so it took away from his charm".

Chris told them the story about how they were assigned to work a case of disappearing musicians when Mary Beth was on maternity leave.

"So, basically, what was going on was this guy was mad that he wasn't getting the recognition that he deserved from songs he had written. So, he was kidnapping the street musicians one by one, as they worked on a street corner. It was Christmas, so they were all dressed like Santa and elves, so it was really freaky that Santa was being kidnapped. Meanwhile, there is a dance coming up that the force was throwing, and David was my date. But he was spending time with someone who wasn't as intelligent as I was, and it made me want to rip her heart out. Anyways, Newman and I had to dress like Santa in order to figure out what was happening to the musicians. So, we are playing music with the others on the street corner when David and his 'friend' come strolling through. I was sure he didn't see me. Anyways, we worked late one night, and I decided to surprise David. I took him dinner on the way home, and he opened the door to reveal that his 'friend' was more than a colleague. The three of us were all on a community board together and it was like watching paint dry to listen to her talk about what police should do. Anyways, we had this big fight, and I left. Newman and I went to a nightclub to talk to someone about our case, and when I got home, David was waiting for me, and we fought again. Newman felt so bad for me, that he decided he was going to take me to the dance. Only he never asked me. Meanwhile, I thought David wasn't coming, so I had decided not to go. So, he showed up to my loft, and I wasn't even ready. So, we decided to go, and as we are getting in the car, Newman comes around the corner in time to see us get in the cab. I had no idea of any of this, until the guys told me later, after he had died. He carried a torch for me, but he was like 20 years younger than me, and he was such a hot dog, always showing off to everyone. He would do flips off the railing in the squad room, and he would argue a point till the cows came home, but he was a really good cop".

The girls were still cracking up over the idea of Aunt Chris in a Santa suit.

The guys finished off most of the food, and David made a trash run, and then came back.

Miranda headed upstairs to bed, after David told her he would let her miss her first 2 classes.

She came over behind Chris and gave her a big hug.

"Goodnight darling, I love you, my bonus child".

"Love you too".

"So, aunt Chris- where are you going to put the pictures?"

"Well, some of them, I want to put around, on the shelves. Others, I want to take out of the frames and put them in albums. And the ones that are the most important to me, I want to make copies of, and put in the fire safe. And then at some point, I want us to take some pictures together. I want some good ones of David and I, and us with Miranda. Plus, I want some of you two and I, and us and Miranda, and you two with Miranda. And we need some with Charli in them, also".

"That's a great idea. We should do that in a few weeks, like with a professional".

"Great idea".

"Aunt Chris, Wade and I have something to tell you".

"What's that?"

"Well, we had a lot of time to think on the way home from Jackson Hole and we set a date for the wedding. We are getting married on October 7".

"That's great, but I thought your dad said he wanted you to have a long engagement".

"He did. But last week, when we started looking at the venues, a lot of them were booked and the one that we really loved was available for that day. They offered us an 80% discount on the place if we booked it for this year, because that would mean that they were totally booked for this year, so we called Daddy and he said to go for it".

"Well, that's great! I can't wait".

"Me too! Now that the competition season is over, and we have our lives back, we can focus on the wedding planning".

"Do you have your wedding party set yet?"

"No, but almost. We know that we are getting married at the Gazebo on 5th and Lexington, and it will be an afternoon wedding. Then our reception is going to be at Parlor, in Soho. We reserved that space till Midnight, but we will probably stay till 10 or so, and then leave. And I think I have picked out the colors, but I am not a 100% sold on it, so I am meeting with an event coordinator this week."

"What colors are you thinking?"

"Like sky blue, hyacinth pink, and sparkly silver".

"Those colors are gorgeous together, sweetheart. That will be amazing".

They all started cleaning up, and realized that the boys had basically eaten everything. There was nothing left.

Chris got out her box of gifts, and started opening them. She was given several nice gift cards, to restaurants and spas. She and David were also given a gorgeous crystal angel, and a beautiful hand painted vase.

David made another trash run, and the girls helped Chris load the dishwasher.

After it was all done, they all gathered their things, and gave Chris long hugs.

"We love you, thank you for a fun night".

Brigit, Lisa and Chris took a few selfies, while they were in their ball gowns, and Brigit promised to send them to Chris.

The girls got their shoes back on, and the guys helped them with their coats.

"Thank you girls, so much. Love you the mostest".

"Love you too".

They agreed to come back for dinner, and left.

Chris headed to the bedroom, and took her dress off, and changed into her pajamas.

She washed her face, and put her lotion on.

She climbed into bed, and was waiting for David to join her. He locked the door, set the alarm, and got her a glass of water.

After he had changed clothes, he climbed into bed beside her.

"Thank you, honey, for the most amazing retirement party. You really surprised me".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You deserved it, babe. You deserve the best".

He kissed her and after they made love, they fell asleep. It was the best way to end the season of service to the city of New York in Chris' life.


End file.
